Wherever You Are
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Athrun and Cagalli are playing with the kids at the orphanage. But it seems Cagalli always seems to lose... AsuCaga!


Author's notes: Another oneshot filled with fluffly AsuCaga goodness:)

Thanks to all my reviewers! I can never thank you enough! (I feel ashamed as I am not like other authors who thank every single reviewer...) Forgive this lazy pig please...

I have put up the link for the AsuCaga wallie in my profile. You'll just **looooooooovvvvvvve **it!

The Phantom Thief will be out in a new fic called **Shadows In The Night**. Please look forward to it!

And while you are waiting, enjoy this fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of it characters.

* * *

**Wherever You Are **

Excited screams and loud laughter filled the entire beach. There were a few children running around happily, including two grown-ups. One of the grown-ups was a male and had midnight-blue hair and was running away too with a smile on his lips while the other was a female who had striking blond hair. She seemed to be "it" as she was trying to catch one of them.

"Hey! Stay there! I'm going to catch you!" Cagalli shouted and started running after some children. They screamed and ran off in all directions as quick as they could.

"Ha! Caught you!" Cagalli gave a victory smirk as she held on to a boy who was struggling to free himself out of her grip.

"You lost! You lost!" The other children taunted the boy.

The boy pouted. "It's not fair! Let's play another game!"

Cagalli laughed and let the boy go. "So what game should we play this time?" she asked. "Either way I'm gonna win!"

"You won't this time!" The boy replied stubbornly. "We'll play tag again! But this time, who's 'it' will have to blindfolded and try to catch us!" he suggested brightly.

"Sounds fun! Yeah! Let's play!" The other children replied in unison.

"I have this black cloth over here!" he proclaimed proudly. "We can use this as a blindfold!"

"This sounds quite interesting!" Cagalli said, her eyes shining.

"So who's going to be 'it'?" Athrun asked.

At this moment, seven pairs of eyes turned back to look at him. All of them were shining mischievously, but a pair of amber orbs had the brightest shine in them.

"Er…" Athrun sweatdropped.

"Oh! Who else would it be but our dear Athrun?" Cagalli said in a teasing tone. "All right Athrun! Come here! I will make sure it is as dark as night for you after we blindfold you!"

Cagalli and the children ran over to Athrun excitedly, pushing him to a sitting position on the sandy grounds and trying to find a best way to tie the black cloth over his eyes. Athrun could not do anything to the hyper children as well as the extra-hyper Cagalli although they were all pouncing on him like cats.

"All right! It's done!" Cagalli dusted her hands, obviously proud of her accomplishment. "Athrun, what number is this?" she raised two fingers in front of his now-covered eyes.

"Er…four?" Athrun answered.

"He can't see!" Cagalli shouted in glee as Athrun stood up. "Athrun, you'll have to catch one of us. The one who gets caught is the loser! On the count of three, we'll run! One, two, three!"

On 'three', everyone ran off in all directions. Athrun stood rooted to the ground, still a bit unsure of what to do.

"Hey Athrun!" Cagalli shouted from where Athrun felt was behind him. "Don't just stand there! Come catch us!"

"Huh?" was all Athrun could mutter.

"Don't you understand? You have to catch us! What about this? The loser has to kiss Athrun!" Cagalli yelled happily.

"Yeah!" The children agreed!

Athrun perked up at this. "Don't you all regret this! I'm coming to get you!" he started to swipe his hands around amidst many excited yells.

"Come and get me Athrun! See if you can find me in the dark!" Cagalli taunted while running away.

"Oh I will!" Athrun smirked and ran after Cagalli and grabbed her from behind.

"Hey!" Cagalli let out a gasp in surprise. "How were you able to catch me?"

Athrun removed the blindfold. "I got you." He smirked.

Cagalli snatched the blindfold over and put it over her eyes. "You can't see anything…" A frown crossed over her beautiful features. Athrun gave a small chuckle.

"So where's my kiss?" Athrun said teasingly.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The kids chanted happily.

Cagalli in the meantime, had turned beet-red. Athrun lowered his cheek towards her expectantly.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Cagalli nee-chan has to kiss Athrun nii-chan" The kids continued their chants.

Cagalli was blushing like there was no tomorrow. However, she did not want to act like a sore loser. She raised her lips reluctantly to meet Athrun's cheeks.

"Yayy!" The children cheered at the contact. Cagalli was as red as a tomato while Athrun was wearing a smug smile on his face.

"Next round!" Athrun declared. "And I shall be 'it' again!" he said as he put his blindfold on.

"Wait." Cagalli stopped him. She went over to his back and tied the blindfold on herself, this time making very sure Athrun could not see a thing.

"You better not be cheating otherwise I'm gonna kill you Athrun!" Cagalli said in a dangerous tone.

"I'm not cheating Cagalli." Athrun replied. "Anyway, I'll count to five before I catch the next person! Five, four…"

Excited screams and shouts filled the air once again as the game started.

* * *

"How could this be?" Cagalli said in an annoyed voice. She had lost again. In fact, for all of the ten rounds of the game, Cagalli had been caught every single time by Athrun.

"Athrun Zala! Are you very sure that you are not cheating?" Cagalli had her hands on her hips and was looking at Athrun questioningly.

"Didn't you check the blindfold before the game had started?" Athrun said to her.

All the children were laughing at Cagalli.

"Hey you guys! No laughing!" Cagalli averted her gaze to them. "This is not fair! I will be 'it' this time!" she proclaimed, snatching the blindfold from Athrun. Athrun just looked amusedly at her.

Just at this moment, Lacus called out from the house.

"It's time for your tea children! Come on in!"

"Tea!" The children cheered and all of them were gone in a flash. Cagalli just stared at the running children, shocked.

"Wa…wait a minute! Then who am I going to catch?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun was still wearing his amused smile on his face. "Cagalli…" he started.

"You!" Cagalli turned back to face Athrun. "You cheated didn't you? You could see!" she pointed a finger at him accusingly.

Athrun shook his head in response. "No, I could not. Why don't you try?" he said as he tied the blindfold around Cagalli.

"Ahh! It's pitch dark! I can't see a thing!" Cagalli said in a loud voice before removing the blindfold.

"That proves that I did not cheat." Athrun said to her.

"Hmm…" Cagalli thought for a moment. "Hey, but you are a Coordinator!" she realised.

"You can try on Kira too. I believe he would not be able to see as well." Athrun reasoned.

"Are you sure?" Cagalli remained skeptical. "But how did you manage to find me every time?"

Athrun smiled. "I will be able to find you wherever you are Cagalli."

Cagalli blushed at his words.

"Speaking of which, Cagalli?" Athrun said as he neared her. "You still owe me a kiss as punishment."

"Eh?" Cagalli looked up at him in surprise. Her cheeks were still crimson red.

"Since you won't take the initiative…" Athrun started. "I will." With that, Athrun placed his arm around Cagalli's waist and brought her closer to him. Cagalli gasped in surprise while Athrun used that as his advantage, claiming her lips as his own. She was wide-eyed at first, but she slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The couple broke the passionate kiss for air. Athrun still had not let go of Cagalli and gazed straight into her beautiful amber eyes.

"You will never be lost when I am around." Athrun whispered gently to Cagalli. Cagalli nodded in approval and laid her head on Athrun's chest. He just tightened his embrace on her.

"Just one question Athrun." Cagalli began. "Did you cheat?"

* * *

Author's notes: Hope you have enjoyed that! Please read and review!


End file.
